The story of a vampier and a angel
by mad4life
Summary: did you read the title?


**Hi hi. I just wanted to write this oneshot. The idea has been in my head since last year I think.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from W.I.T.C.H but I do own Zaharah.

Enjoy!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He was there watching her every move. She walked home on this dark night. Not a star in the sky. The moon was hiding because he was walking the earth. She was his and only his. She was like his own personal brand of heroin. He would make sure she was the one to bear his child.

Cornelia Hale was walking home from a long day at work. It was about 11:35. She was one block away her apartment. She could sense someone looking at her but she shrugged it off.

He watched as she neared her house. It was time. He didn't necessarily need an offspring, but he was so drawn to her he couldn't help staying away from her. She was light, and he was darkness. They say opposites attract, they were right.

She took out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked in and switched on the lights. She walked into the kitchen and drank a glass of orange juice. When she walked back in the living room, she saw a man standing in front of her television.

He wore a black dress pants, a white shirt under a black jacket. Black gloves and a black top hat.

"Hello my love" he said with a satisfied smirk.

"w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Cornelia asked stuttering.

He walked…….more like glided towards her. He stroked her cheek with a ice cold finger.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked teasingly.

She backed away in a corner from his touch. She was trapped. Smart move! He came closer and kissed her neck gently.

Cornelia trembled not because his lips were cold but because she somehow sensed pleasure.

She saw a baseball bat at the side of her eye and attempted to reach for it. He was distracted by her sent that he did not realize she was reaching for the bat.

Viola!! She got the bat in her grip and pushed him off. He was puzzled and then saw her in a fighting stance with a bat in her had.

"Get out!" she said bravely.

He glided up to her and stared at her straight in her eyes.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you drop the bat" he said coolly

"Try me" she said with determination.

He smirked. She had spunk. His smirk disappearing he watched her directly in the eyes. His once green eyes turned blood shot red and his canine teeth grew longer. She dropped the bat in both shock and fear.

"Thought so" he said and he was back to normal.

He snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"Mon amour. Soutenez mon enfant" he said in fluent French.

She watched into his eyes dumfounded wondering what he just said

"umm….repeat please?"

"I said. My love. Bear my child" he said whispering in her ear.

"No!!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know you. Much less love you"

"Are you sure you don't know me?" he asked. His hands traveling down her spine.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know who you are, or what you are for a matter of fact so please leave" she pushed him off and backed away. With a blink of an eye he disappeared.

She stood in shock. That was until she felt two strong arms around her waist.

"Say my name" he whispered in her ear.

"I said I d-don't know you" she said in irritation.

"_Caleb, my love"_ she kept hearing the name 'Caleb' in her head.

"_Caleb" _it said again.

"Say my name" he repeated again.

"_Caleb!" _the voice screamed. She didn't know him but her head was screaming her name.

"Say my name" he said again, his grip around her name getting tighter.

"I told you, I don't know you!"

"_CALEB!!!" _

"Say my name!" he whispered harshly in her ear.

"_Caleb! Caleb! Caleb!!!!" _

"Caleb!!" she blurted out. They both were shocked.

"Now Cornelia since you know my name, what am I"

"a vampire" she whispered.

"Yes my love" he spun her around and looked in her sapphire eyes.

"Bear my child?" he asked with a smile.

"No!!!" she said breaking his gaze.

He kissed her cheek and chuckled softly.

"Mate, why are you so stubborn?"

"I said I don't know you!!" she shouted

"Let me kiss you and show you how much you know me" he said with amusement in his voice.

"Hell no. I'm not g-" he covered her lips with his. She opened her mouth when she gasped and accidentally gave him permission for his tongue to enter.

After a few seconds she leaned into the kiss and deepened it. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and smiled.

She looked at him with amazement. She didn't know him but she felt connected to him.

"Do you know me now?" he asked teasingly. She blushed.

"shaddup!"

He chuckled and kissed her neck. She would have found it uncomfortable a few minutes ago but know she's enjoying it.

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "So now would you bear my child?" he asked hoping to get a positive answer.

"Okay"

He smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room.

(An:/ you guys know what's going to happen right? It's rated T by the way so no lemons)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Three years later………….**

"Zaharah please come and get dressed" an annoyed mother yelled.

A three year old dark haired girl ran around her house giggling with a towel wrapped around her body.

"But mummy, I don't wanna go to bed" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Zaharah Jasmine Hart get here now!" her mother shouted as she approached the kitchen.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw her daughter smiling at an all too familiar face.

"Caleb" Cornelia said in shock

He whispered something in the little girls, placed her on the ground and she gave her mother a hug.

"G'night mummy, g'night daddy" she said and ran off to her room.

"Mon amour il a été un à long terme" he said smiling at her.

"Yes it has" she said and walked over to hug him.

"Vous regardez plus beau chaque fois que je vous vois" he said seductively in her ear. She giggled.

"I missed you" she said playing with his hair.

"I've missed you as well my love"

She kissed his lips and he did the same. After a few minutes he broke the kissed and lifted her bridal style and carried her to her room.

-

-

-

-

He was a vampire, she was an angel. He was her vampire and she was his personal angel. He was darkness she was light. She was good he was evil. He mad her feel dirty she made him feel pure. He loved her with his heart and soul. She would give up anything for him. Their love was stronger than anything. Their daughter was their pride and joy.

When they said opposites attract, they were so damn right.

The story of a vampire and an angel.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Done, done and yuh know what, done! Oh yea I like this story. It's short and sweet.**

**Mon amour il a été un à long terme means my love it has been a long time. Vous regardez plus beau chaque fois que je vous vois means you look more beautiful each time I see you.**

**I chose French because it is the most romantic language.**

**Hope you liked**

**Mad4life **


End file.
